


Bubble Your Pleasure, Bubble Your Fun

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It





	Bubble Your Pleasure, Bubble Your Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

****

Author’s Note: This smutlet is my response to a [challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cheeringcharm/50688.html) **CheeringCharm** issued for stories using [Philosophy 3-in-1 Pumpkin Pie Shampoo, Body Wash and Bubble Bath](http://www.philosophy.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=10001&catalogId=10001&langId=-1&productId=25665&parentCategoryId=23504&top_category=23504). I guarantee this story is 100% fluffy PWP. So if you’re looking for smut with substance, you won’t find it here, but you might have fun reading. Thanks to my good friend Diana, aka Abigail89, for beta-reading this for me.

*^*^*^*^*

"Open that package in the gold paper next, Hermione. Please?" Harry asked, looking over his glasses with a puppy-dog expression in his bright green eyes. Hermione Granger sat on the floor in their living room, clad only in her dressing gown, carefully unwrapping the stack of presents Harry Potter had given her for their first Christmas living together as lovers. These presents were quite different than the ones he’d given her last year, when they were sharing the flat but still ignoring (or fighting) their growing attraction to each other. Last year’s presents included an advanced book on ancient runes, a gorgeous new quill, and a very utilitarian and unsexy pale-blue jumper. Thus far on this Christmas morning, Harry had given her a pair of tiny sapphire stud earrings, a beautiful silk cardigan in Gryffindor red, a twenty-galleon gift certificate to The Wicked Witch’s Wand Shoppe, and some black silk lingerie. All four presents pleased her, and both the gift certificate and the lingerie made her blush. Now she wondered what could be in the last box that Harry was so anxious for her to open. Nodding, she pulled the box from under the Christmas tree, placed it in her lap, then neatly and carefully removed first the bow then the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a stout gold-plastic bottle with a black cap, marked _Philosophy Pumpkin Pie 3-in-1 Shampoo, Body Wash and Bubble Bath_. Though she couldn’t help smiling, she also wanted to take the mickey on him a bit. "Hmmm…combination shampoo, body wash and bubble bath? Are you trying to tell me something?" she sniffed, rolling her eyes at him and pretending to pout. "Don’t I smell good enough? Or perhaps my hair is dirty?"

Harry crawled over to her and placed his hands on her lap, rubbing her thighs lightly through the thin fabric of her dressing gown. As his strokes began warming her whole body, her legs parted and he knelt between her knees. Then he leaned over and began sucking her left earlobe. "If you’re going to be this ungrateful," he whispered, nuzzling the skin just beneath her ear, "then I’m not going to suggest what you and I ought to do with this stuff right now." "And what would that be?" she smirked, sliding her hand under his dressing gown and rubbing her fingertips lightly along his chest. "You and me. In the bathtub. As soon as possible." As Harry pulled her even closer to him, the tip of his cock told her exactly what his body was thinking. Hermione smiled, biting her lip to keep from chuckling at his enthusiasm. Harry had always seemed so shy in school, but underneath that reserved exterior was a bloke who was willing to try just about anything in bed and elsewhere in the flat. As it turned out, he was especially fond of the bathroom. In fact, he’d had a special wizarding bathtub installed after he and Hermione became lovers. Like the camping tents they’d stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup, a Wizarding tub expanded to hold as many people as wished to share it. As far as Hermione was concerned, only she and Harry would ever share this tub. But whenever they did, magical things happened. *^*^*^* Bending over the tub, Hermione poured a large amount of golden liquid out of the plastic bottle, then opened the faucet to fill the tub with warm water and pumpkin-scented bubbles. As she did so, Harry pressed up against her back, holding her waist and rubbing his erection slowly between her buttocks through her silk dressing gown. "Can’t we make the tub fill any faster?" he whinged, rubbing against her more firmly as the bathroom steamed up and water roared into the tub.

Turning swiftly in his arms, Hermione caught the tip of his cock in her hand and rubbed her finger over it. As usual, Harry was rock-hard and ready to go. Hermione tapped her abdomen and muttered a contraceptive charm then pushed his dressing gown off his shoulders as her own fell onto the floor. She knelt down and swirled her tongue around Harry’s cock, licking the ridges and the tip and drawing gasps of pleasure from his throat. As she stood up again, she pulled his head down then pressed her lips to his and nudged them open with her tongue. Harry pushed her against the bathroom wall, his tongue sweeping through her mouth and swirling around hers, his hands sliding down her bare skin, sending tendrils of desire down to her belly. Next thing she knew her knee was up over his elbow and she was pushing against him, her body flushed with desire.

The water continued to fill the tub and pumpkin-scented bubbles floated about the bathroom. Harry moved insistently against her, his cock sliding up and down between her damp folds, his chest brushing against her nipples just enough to send another frisson of need through her body. Suddenly Hermione remembered the water pouring into the bathtub and pushed Harry away, much to his chagrin. "Owww! What’d you do that for?" "I didn’t want the tub to overflow." "Is it high enough for two now?" "Oh, yes. I think so." Harry had regained his composure and an evil grin spread across his face. "Good. I’ll go in first," he offered, grabbing the plastic bottle from the ledge as he slid down inside the tub and spread his legs. "Come here, you." He extended his arm to Hermione, who stepped gingerly into the warm, soapy water then slinked down and seated herself between Harry’s legs and against his chest. Leaning back on him, she couldn’t miss his wet, hard cock sliding along her back and buttocks. "Mmmm, this is wonderful," she sighed as she relished the warmth of the water, the slippery, sensual feel of the bubbles around her and Harry’s wet skin against her own. "How did you know I would like that body wash stuff so much?" "Because I’ve known you for ten years, and I know you love anything that smells or tastes like pumpkin pie, and you love all this bubble bath stuff – though that did surprise me at first, when I found out how girly you can be." His hands slid up over her breasts, gliding softly against her skin as he rubbed circles around her nipples. When his fingers reached the hard pink tips, Hermione felt her insides melt. "I’m sorry I’m such a girl, Harry. I can try to be more masculine if you’d like," she smirked, taking his right hand in her own and maneuvering it down until it rested just at the apex of her thighs. "I think not," he snorted, his middle finger sliding through her curls, quickly finding her aching clit. As his fingertip feathered over and around the hard nub, Hermione’s back arched involuntarily while Harry groaned against her neck. Suddenly he removed his hand, leaving her pent-up and anxious about what he was doing. Her answer came a moment later when warm soapy water sluiced down the sides and back of her head and into her face. Harry’s hands were in her hair, gently massaging the pumpkin pie shampoo through her shoulder-length curls. "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to kiss you before I finally did?" he murmured into her ear as his fingertips pushed and pulled the suds through her hair. She shook her head. "At least two years." "Really?" she sighed as his fingers began gliding down the sides of her arms, stroking her elbows, then her palms, then her knuckles. "At least four years for me." 

At this admission Harry briefly nibbled her neck as he continued rubbing the suds through her hair. "Pftttt," he croaked, spitting out suds. "This stuff smells great but it tastes like shite."

Hermione would have laughed then, but at that moment Harry’s hands left her hair and returned to rubbing her nipples and then her clit. He continued to press his hot length firmly against her back, and occasionally he slid beneath her for a few seconds, just long enough for the warm hard flesh to pulse between her arse cheeks. Suddenly the tip of his cock was poised at her entrance, bumping and teasing the aching flesh. "I want you now," she moaned, then rolled over in the water and moved up over his body to face him on her knees. "It’s about time," he moaned back. As Harry held his cock steady with his hand, Hermione eased down onto it an inch at a time until it was fully sheathed inside her. She grabbed his shoulders and began rolling her hips as he thrust lazily into her, his fingers gripping her hip bones, holding her down as she tried to move up and around. As golden pumpkin-scented bubbles floated up from the surface of the water, Hermione leaned in and caught Harry’s lips in a searing kiss while his hands moved back to her breasts, his palms ghosting over the tips of her nipples. She continued rocking and rolling on him, meeting every thrust and clenching around his cock until she could feel every ridge and vein. As Harry lay panting and grunting beneath her in the tub, he suddenly raised his knees behind Hermione and pushed her back against them. She shuddered, missing that exquisite contact between his cock and her clit, but before she could complain he slipped his thumb between her folds and began massaging her throbbing nub while her hips moved up and down on his cock. The firm, steady pressure from Harry’s thumb, his thrusting and the warm water surrounding their bodies suddenly made Hermione’s head spin, and her mouth fell open as her body shuddered around his cock. A warm bubble bath was one of Hermione’s favorite places to make love and thus far, this particular bubble bath had been one of the best. "That was brilliant," she whimpered as he began to lean her backward, making her wonder what else was in store. While Harry held her right hand firmly in his left, he waved his right hand and suddenly let her go. Instead of sinking in the tub and swallowing a mouthful of bubbles, Hermione discovered a foam bath wedge cradling her back. As she stretched her legs out in front of her and let her body drift upward in the water, Harry leaned forward, tucked his feet beneath him and sat up in the tub, his cock slightly softer but still inside her. "We’re not done yet, and you’ve still got shampoo in your hair," he rasped as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Happy to oblige, she locked her ankles behind him and waited for what he might do next. "Lean your head over the wedge, please." Hermione leaned her head back as Harry had asked. Suddenly he reached under her wet, soapy hair and pulled the plug, which made the bubbles swirl around Hermione and behind the wedge. While the soapy water slid down the drain Harry turned on the faucet, letting warm, clean water cascade through Hermione’s hair. As his hands moved through her curls, helping to remove the last of the shampoo, he thrust into her again and again in time with the rhythm of the water. Finally satisfied that her hair was perfectly clean, he reached above her and turned the water off, then captured her lips in a fiery kiss that almost kept her from noticing how hard and fast he was pounding into her. Breaking the kiss, Harry dropped his head onto her shoulder and moaned her name as his final thrust shattered them both. Hermione felt boneless and totally blissful. If this wasn’t heaven, she didn’t know what was. As they lay panting against each other’s warm, wet body, Hermione trailed kisses down Harry’s neck to his shoulder while his body clenched and his cock slid out of her. "That was bloody amazing," she whispered as he lifted his head and fixed her with his green eyes. Harry said nothing but slowly licked a bead of water off her cheek. "Harry," Hermione said slowly, suddenly realizing something, "thank you again for the pumpkin-pie stuff. Now I’m all squeaky clean, including my hair. You’re very clean as well but" – she sniffed his hair, which was barely damp – "we forgot to wash _your_ hair too." Harry gave Hermione a deliciously evil grin. "No, Hermione, we didn’t forget. We’ll just do that this afternoon." 


End file.
